Vorst
is an who first appeared in Ultraman Ginga S, boasting to be the strongest warrior in the galaxy. Originally the supporting antagonist of the first half, he was promoted to the secondary antagonist in the second half after One Zero becomes defected. Having failed to serve Exceller, he was forced to become a mindless giant before Ultraman Ginga Strium saved him. Sadly, Exceller then brutally murdered Vorst in cold blood by the use of the Victorium Cannon. Stats *Height: 14 cm (Spark Doll), 2 ~ 40 m *Weight: 150 g (Spark Doll), 200 kg ~ 10,000 t *Origin: Planet Guts Personality Vorst is extremely arrogant and proud of himself, saying he is the strongest warrior in the universe and using the pronoun "Ore-sama" (俺様, literally "my magnificent self") when referring to himself. In addition, Vorst is quite self-assured, to the point that this arrogance has become a weakness; it causes him to behave rather recklessly, and sometimes disobey direct orders to retreat from Exceller, forcing the latter to teleport him away from a lost battle against his will. History Ultraman Ginga S He first appeared to serve with Android One Zero after her recent failures against Ultraman Victory. Together, they led an army of Inpelaizers to attack the city and Ultraman Ginga while he instructed One Zero to transport the Victorium and he supervised. They were soon found by Shou and were forced to retreat after One Zero opened a Chiburoid ball. After they escaped, Vorst blamed One Zero for dawdling and soon they fight. Even though One Zero's martial arts skills gained her the upper hand at first, Vorst won by creating an illusion of himself and stunned her with his Paralysis Ray before warning her to not make any more mistakes. He then left to resume command of the Inpelaizer army and instructed them to snuff out Ultraman Ginga. After Shou/Ultraman Victory appeared and managed to defeat several Inpelaizers that were "MonsLived" by Chiburoids, Guts complimented Victoryon his fighting skills before he took a Chibu Spark and MonsLived into King Joe Custom. The robot was able to pummel Victory and decided to end Victory until Ultraman Ginga managed to saved him and changed into Ginga Strium to defeat the Inpelaizer armies alongside with King Joe Custom. After which Vorst was left stammering and vows to make his next battle with Ginga his last. He would later used several Spark Dolls in the series but unlike One Zero, he was able to regain them before Hikaru or Shou would collect. As the series entered its second season, Vorst was promoted into Exceller's second-in-command after One Zero became a deserter. Exceller also apologized to Vorst for underestimating him and gave him a Chibu Circuit to make the powers of his and his Lived Monsters boosted. Among the Spark Dolls he used were: *Gan Q & Fire Golza: Vorst was sent to MonsLive into Gan Q and split into two to steal Shepherdon's energies. The UPG team witnessed this and began an operation to save the monster by using a magnetic wave. Shou arrived at the scene and fired at one of the two Gan Q to save Shepherdon. Shepherdon regained his strength and pushed Gan Q, knocking him down and stomped on the monster rapidly but Vorst quickly turn the tables by swapping Gan Q with Fire Golza and the Vorst clone/Gan Q clone continued to absorb Shepherdon. The Live Base staffs completed their objective, managing the UPG Captain to fire a magnetic wave blast via the Base's parabolic antenna. Gan Q was knocked down from the blast but it took Fire Golza's attention as he began to attack the base. Shou quickly recover and transform into Ultraman Victory to save them and Hikaru into Ginga to save his leader. Victory and Ginga found themselves occupied while trying to save Shepardon until Victory used King Joe Custom's Pedanium Launcher and fired all of Gan Q's clones. The real Gan Q was destroyed by UPG Captain Yoshiaki Jinno whom used the Magnetic Wave laser that attached to the base's parabolic antenna and Victory's Victorium Shoot. Ginga morphed into Ginga Strium and finished Fire Golza with Zoffy's M87 Ray. All three reverted into Spark Dolls, but they were retrieved by Exceller via teleportation. Nonetheless, Vorst's deed was done though his doll was thrown out but Exceller thanked him for gathering the energy needed to transform into Five King and revive Dark Lugiel. *Bemstar & Bemular: After having the Chiburoids attacking Hikaru, Shou, One Zero and Misuzu, Vorst Lived himself into Bemstar and helped Exceller with stealing a Victorium Stone. Shou transfromed into Victory to stop him and they both put up a great fight even with all of the building distractions. The tides turned however when he Lived Bemular to assist Bemstar in fighting Victory. Even after Ginga appeared to help the latter, Vorst confused them with his teleportation and duplication skills and had them on the ropes. Eventually he and the two monsters were defeated when the two Ultras tricked them, killed Bemular with Ginga Strium's Specium Ray and sent Bemstar flying with Victory's EX Red King Knuckle. *Verokron & Doragory: Still frustrated over his losses against Ginga and Victory, Vorst saw the Spark Dolls of both Doragory and Verokron after wondering about the powers of the Chibu Circuit. After taking them, with Exceller's permission, Guts went to Earth, duplicated himself, and MonsLived into the two Super Beasts. Victory came and put up a good fight with them until Doragory bit into him, causing him to bleed. Satsfied with this result, the two monsters teleported away to let Shou slowly suffer his defeat. After reporting to Exceller in his spaceship that he likes to enjoy his "main dish" slowly, Vorst went back to Earth, "MonsLived" into Doragory and Verokron again, and began to rampage through the city. With Shou out of commission, Hikaru Raido transformed into Ultraman Ginga to stop them. Even after the latter transformed into Ginga Strium, Vorst and his clone had Ginga on the ropes. Despite his injury from earlier, Shou retransformed into Victory to help Ginga. Verokron then fired his missiles at him but Shepherdon appeared at the last minute, protected him, and sent him flying with his Victorium Beam. Verokron then duplicated himself and fired his missiles at the defenseless kaiju, the latter then transforming into a Spark Doll. Both Verokron and Doragory were defeated when Ginga fired his Ginga Spark Lance at them and then Victory slashed them with his new Shepherdon Saber. Guts became very upset and embarrased about this and vowed revenge as he was beamed back to Exceller's ship. *Zoa Muruchi: Alien Guts Vorst reappeared in episode 12, where he went down to Earth after Exceller let him take the reins after his agents failed. He appeared in front of the UPG agents to stop them from stopping his plan. He then took Chigusa Kuno hostag and warned UPG that if they want her alive, they would have put down their weapons. They did, but before he could get away, Alien Metron Jace threw a tambourine at him. Vorst fired, but Jace dodged, then he revealed himself and launched a couple of lighters at his eyes, blinding him for the moment. Vorst reveals that he hates the Metron race and Jace the most. Despite Vorst not wanting to, Exceller ordered Vorst to retreat and then he beamed him back up to his ship before he could fight the UPG. After an argument with Exceller, Vorst was sent back down to Earth and appeared before Hikaru and Chigusa while they were talking. He ensnared Hikaru with energy beams and kicked him aside while he was taking Chigusa hostage again. After he was confronted by Metron Jace, he revelaed he was truly after Jace and MonsLived into Zoa Muruchi and faced the now giant Jace. Even with Victory and Ginga appearing to assist him, they were no match for him, as he only shrugged them off to put the hurt on Metron. Metron started dancing due to Chigusa encouraging him with her singing. Vorst became distracted by Jace's lighters and admitted to Chigusa's cuteness and got Muruchi defeated with a combination of Victorium Shoot and Ultra Shot. *Birdon: After observing with Exceller that Dark Lugiel was close to being revived, he demanded another Spark Doll from Exceller was given Birdon's but not without given a warning that Birdon consumes Ultramen and that this was his last chance to prove himself. He MonsLived into Birdon, went to Earth once again, and challenged the Ultras to another fight. Ultraman Victory appeared later on and accepted Vorst's challenge. They both put up a good fight and even with all of the hurricane winds, pecking, and poisoning, Victory eventually defeats Birdon. Exceller became frustrated by this and, after announcing that he is done being ordered around and decides to ready himself for Lugiel's arrival, fired a pink fireball at Vorst that put him under his control and was sent to Earth Kaiju-sized. He attacked a nearby construction site when Ultraman Ginga, and other UPG members helping him, appeared to fight him. Eventually, Vorst created an illusion of himself, fired red bolts at Ginga, and gained the upper hand until Ginga transformed into Ginga Strium, threw one Guts at the other cancelling out the illusion, and knocked off the badge, regaining consciousness in the process. Vorst wanted to leave for a moment to attack Exceller before resuming their fight but Arisa Sugita fired the new Victorium cannon at him, while Ginga protected himself with Jack's Ultra Barrier, destroying him once and for all. New Ultraman Retsuden Sometime in-between episode 8 and 9 of Ginga S, Exceller "Lived" Vorst once more when he was making maintenance and adjustments on his Exosuit. He let Vorst man the spaceship's bridge while he's in the maintenance lab. While there, Vorst saw the 5 Kaiju components of Five King on the strategy table, and wondered why all five were placed there. Exceller then contacted Vorst through a holo-monitor to explain his "Super Fusion" experiments that was based on Tyrant, a monster who was previously "Lived" using "Super Fusion". Powers and Weapons *Intangibility: Although never shown, Vorst should be able to use this ability. *Teleportation: Vrost can teleport short distances. When doing so, he will be covered in a blue flash of light. *Illusions: Vrost can create illusions of himself. *Size Change: Vrost can alter his size from human to giant. * : Vorst can fire blue bolts of energy from his eyes to trap and weaken enemies or for explosive purposes. *Paralysis Ray: Vorst can fire a rainbow colored ray that paralyzes enemies in place. This is red in giant form. *Energy Shield: Vrost can create an energy shield to defend himself, even from a EX Red King-powered bullet from Shou's Victory Lancer, despite the attack was strong enough to topple a monster. *Chibu Spark: Exceller's artificial Spark Device. This device allows the user to "MonsLive" Spark Doll kaiju to became one with them. When Lived, Vorst is able to use his illusion and Paralysis Ray abilities as part of the Lived kaiju's powers. * : If Vorst is wearing this device, his Lived kaiju will be more powerful and his teleportation ability will be carried over to it as well. However, the true intention of this device was for Exceller to mind control him. Vorst Teleport.gif|Teleportation Vorst Illusions.png|Illusions Vorst Beam Bind.gif|Beam Bind Vorst Beam Bind Offensive.gif|Beam Bind (offensive) Vorst Paralysis Ray.png|Paralysis Ray (human-size) Vorst Paralysis Ray Giant.png|Paralysis Ray (giant) Alien Guts Energy Shield.png|Energy Shield Vrost Chibu Spark.png|Chibu Spark Vorst Chibu Circuit.png|Chibu Circuit Spark Doll Vorst was turned into a Spark Doll after his defeat at the hands of Ginga and Victory. Alien Chibu Exceller kept the Spark Doll and used it after his defeat as Five King. Gallery 10407219_618624371590758_4416572737862970299_n.jpg 01 and Bolst.png|Alien Guts Vorst with Android One Zero ALIEN-GUTS-S.png 10366199_692935147493013_2014687704002160266_n.jpg|Alien Guts about to take Birdon Spark Doll guts behind the scenes.jpg|A behind the scenes shot from Ginga S Guts_seijin_order_you.jpg|Vorst in episode twelve Ginga vs Alien Guts.jpg|Alien Guts vs Ultraman Ginga IR_AG_Vorst_KJ_Custom_YL_GN_card.jpg|Official spelling for Vorst Trivia *Alien Guts Vorst's name came from the word "bolster", a part on a vehicle or tool providing structural support or reducing friction. **Additionally, his name also sounded like Borscht, a French cuisine. *Vorst's trembling actions sometimes performed by himself are similar to his species' original appearance. *The battle in episode 13 was meant to parallel some aspects of his fight in Ultraman Mebius & the Ultra Brothers as both movie and directed by the same person. id:Vorst Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Ultraman Ginga S Kaiju Category:Seijin Category:Aliens Category:Bird Kaiju Category:Separate Character Articles Category:Ultraman Ginga S Category:Antagonists Category:Ultraman Ginga S Characters